


A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by Winchester_chick



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_chick/pseuds/Winchester_chick
Summary: What do you do with a broken heart and a newly healed universe that doesn't need you anymore?Drown your sorrows in Kadara of course!There will be smut in later chapters.





	1. Healing Sara's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you for reading. This is the first bit of work that I've put into the public domain for some time - any feedback welcome as long as its constructive.
> 
> This will be a series.... how long I don't know yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

What does a girl do after she’s saved the fate of the human race? Does she tour? Accept her life as a reluctant celebrity? Live a normal life?

Sara Ryder was that girl. It had been a year since Meridian. She’d visited countless planets, cleared out the Kett, sorted out the small little problems just so she had something to do. Now it seemed that Heleus was at peace and she wasn’t really needed anymore.

Sure she could still take The Tempest to wherever she wanted but somehow the thrill wasn’t there. Sara looked out the window at Krallas Song, deep blue eyes reflecting the orangey glow of the sunset. She drained the rest of the amber coloured liquid in her glass, even whiskey didn’t give her the buzz she needed, it was as if something was missing, preventing her from being truly happy. As she made a move to leave and head back to the outpost there was a hand on her arm, “I would come out with my usual line but you’re clearly not waiting for someone” the familiar Spanish accent said.

Her heart started beating faster in her chest. Reyes Vidal. The man she left on Kadara, the man whose heart she was sure she broke, the man she still loved.

There was a history between Sara and Reyes. She met him in this very bar, she wasn’t sure about him at first, sure he was handsome, seriously shady but seriously handsome. One of her first tasks in Kadara was speaking to Sloane, “How do I contact you if things go South?” she’d asked him. He smiled and winked in return. That was it, she melted on the spot, that was the moment she knew she was in trouble.

“Reyes,” her eyes found his face, “I thought I would be the last person you would stop from leaving”

“I made that mistake once Sara,” he responded pulling her closer, “I won’t do it again”  
His familiar scent of whiskey, spice and a slight hint of gunpowder hit her nose. She closed her eyes, sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose all the time trying to increase the space between them.

“This isn’t… we shouldn’t….I can’t…” she started, her thoughts muddling, the hot air, the alcohol, his smell. Him.

She wiggled free of his grasp and ran. Quicker than expected she made it to the door of the bar. She let the cool evening air hit her, clearing her lungs and her mind. The shops were all closed, minimal people around, she shook her head as if she were shaking him from her thoughts and leaned over one of the barriers. Sara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

She heard footsteps behind her, she didn’t even have to turn to look who it was. She knew him that well that she knew his walk. Reyes approached her, he stood directly behind her, his chest against her back, hands either side of hers on the railing. He loved the scent that hit his nostrils, she still smelled like shea butter and marshmallows mixed with the sweet tang of bergamot. He found it intoxicating. Sara knew she was wasn’t going anywhere this time. 

“Sara,” he whispered into her hair, “you need to stop running, if you feel the same way as I do we have to talk” he looked down at her as she turned in his arms, she placed her hands on his biceps just so she had somewhere to put them.

Reyes’ spine tingled at the sensation of her touching him again, he missed her. He hated that he’d lied to her, not trusted her. That day in the cave, she let him shoot Sloane, probably because she knew it was the best for Kadara. He couldn’t stop the heartbreak from crossing his face when she rejected him. His victory suddenly turned bittersweet. He couldn’t find joy in the bottom of a bottle nor could he sleep, early that morning he watched The Tempest fly from Kadara Port with his heart in it.

“Talk about what Reyes?” she answered, “How you lied to me? I knew you were secretive and that your job makes you keep secrets but this one was big, you could have trusted me. I would have done anything for you” she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. All the emotions she’d been holding in for the past year finally came to the surface. 

Reyes changed his position, he wrapped his arms around her back and drew her close to his chest, his face fell into an expression of concern as he rested his head against hers. Finally her tears stopped and she regained her composure.

“How long have you been keeping that in?” Reyes asked with a little chuckle while she pulled back from him sniffing.

She dabbed at her now puffy eyes with her sleeve, and giggled a little, “about a year” she sniffed again and rested her head on his chest, “Even though I hated you, I never stopped loving you.” She whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her holding her close to his chest he raised his free hand to her face gently placing his fingers under her chin and raising her head so he could look at her, “that last part is the most important”

She almost let him kiss her, she almost fell back into the same familiar feelings, she almost let herself be loved. Sara came to her senses, “no” she shook her head and pulled back from him, “I won’t be fooled by you again” she ran her hand through her shoulder length red locks and let it fall naturally. She turned on her heel determined to leave.

He grabbed her arm and spun her into him, he planted his lips on hers in a bruising passionate kiss. She didn’t pull away, she whimpered a little out of surprise and to his delight she kissed him back.

They pulled apart breathless. He rested his forehead against hers, “No more secrets Sara, that’s a promise”

She smiled, practically grinned like the Cheshire Cat, “I appreciate the sentiment, but don’t make promises you can’t keep Charlatan. Little ones are fine, but trust me with the big stuff” her blue eyes looked into his golden ones.

“Thank you” he responded

“For what?” asked Ryder, confused.

“For accepting me” he said against her lips while drawing her in for another kiss. He pulled his lips from hers, “stay with me tonight?” he asked her hopefully.

“In that dodgy bar room?” she asked incredulously raising an eyebrow.

Reyes laughed, “no mi reina, that is only where I conduct business, I have somewhere more private, more personal, to take you”

Sara smiled, for the first time in a long time she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, “Then yes, I will stay with you tonight.”

Reyes smirked and winked at her, he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and lead her away from Kadara Port.


	2. Pleasant Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.... smut below.
> 
> First bit of smut I've ever published, as always feedback is welcome as long as its constructive!
> 
> Enjoy!

Reyes led Sara to a vehicle which was not too dissimilar to the Nomad, not as well built but still it did the job. He opened the door for her like a gentleman, Sara nodded in approval and sat in the vehicle. Reyes climbed in the driver’s side and started the engine.

“How did you get the specs for this?” Sara questioned.

Reyes chuckled, “if you know the right people, pay the right amount you can get anything, princesa”

Sara smiled and looked ahead to where they were headed, there were always going to be little secrets between them and if she wanted this to work, she had to accept this. The faux Nomad pulled up to a little unsuspecting shack not too far away from Kadara port or the outpost. It seemed Reyes had chosen the perfect spot to keep an eye on both areas when he was way from Tartarus. 

Reyes hopped out of the driver’s side and made his way to the passenger door. Sara stared at the shack she hoped it looked better on the inside, half expecting there to be a mattress on the floor and not much more. When the door opened, she took Reyes hand and exited the vehicle.

He used his omni – tool to open the door, with a hiss and pop the door opened to reveal something that Sara was not expecting. The shack suddenly turned into a rather modern luxurious apartment. Sara couldn’t hide the shock from her face, she took in her surroundings. To her immediate left there was a sitting area with a white sofa, which was in much better condition than Liam’s, storage for books, trinkets and other items that Reyes had collected over the years. At the end of the sitting room area there was a large window overlooking the sea blue lake they had just passed.

To the right there was a kitchenette which contained everything that Reyes would need, including what looked like a 20th century milky way coffee machine. He had somehow managed to get white units with a black marble like counter top. Sara was impressed, for someone who conducted their business from the Kadara Slums he had taste.

“Take a seat, I’ll make us some drinks” Reyes smirked at her reaction to his apartment and wandered over to the kitchen area.  
Instead of taking a seat Sara decided to take in the view of the lake, the sun had now set, Kadara was a different place at night. Nocturnal animals awoke and started to look for food. The moonlight danced off the reflective waters of the lake perfectly, Sara watched as this changed with the ripples the creatures under the surface changed the bounce of the light making the lake seem like it was glittering.  
Reyes came up behind her, two glasses in his hand, if Sara was not mistaken this was Angaran whiskey. He handed one to Sara and kept the other for himself. With his now free hand he held her close to him, arm snaked around her waist, lips dangerously close to her neck. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked her, “I’ve wanted to show you this for some time” he confessed to her.

Sara took a sip of her drink, feeling that heat rise in her as he spoke into her neck, hot breath tickling that sensitive spot. She sighed as he started to kiss her neck, she stepped away briefly to put her drink down. She made her way back to Reyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss, their lips moulding together, tongues sliding over each other. She pulled away, “I’ve wanted to do that for some time” she whispered into his lips.

He growled a little and set his drink down, he had already removed his gloves when he was making the drinks, he moved his hands up into her hair and pulled her back to him for a bruising kiss. Grinding his hips against hers, free hand on her hip pulling her closer to give him some friction that he desperately needed.

Her legs went to jelly when his lips found her neck again, kissing down, she removed her scarf he then kissed along her now exposed collar bone. He moved his hand from her hair and unzipped her jacket, Sara shrugged this off and let it fall to the floor. Reyes found her lips again as his hand found her breast, he gently squeezed and rubbed her nipple through the fabric. Just enough pressure to elicit a moan from her lips, that moan sent a ripple through him straight to his already hard cock.

“Christ Ryder, you drive me crazy” he said to her in a deep aroused voice, “I think we need to take this somewhere else” he looked at her flushed face, pupils now large with desire, she was beautiful.

Sara nodded and took his hand as he practically marched her back to the bedroom. Sara was sure this room was equally as exquisite as the others but right at this moment she didn’t care, she was focused on him. She kissed him again as he moved them backwards towards the bed, the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed she fell backwards onto the cotton sheets.

Reyes stood between her legs surveying her lying in front of him, “gorgeous” he muttered while removing his padded armour. Sara bit her lip as her eyes roamed his body, every bit as tanned and rippled as she expected him to be, Reyes smirked a little as he leaned over her, “Like what you see Ryder?” he asked cockily.

“Ugh… Reyes… cheesy. Shut up and kiss me” Reyes laughed and did as the lady wanted, he ran his hands up her sides, she shivered under his touch, he lifted her top over her head. His hand snaking down her shoulder taking her bra strap with it. He kissed her neck again and kissed his way down to her now exposed breast. Taking her erect nipple in his mouth he gently sucked and licked until she was writhing and moaning beneath him. 

While his attention was focused on her breasts her hands were exploring his chest, hands roaming down to the fine hairs just above the waistband of his trousers. He groaned, hips jutting forward dying for some contact from her, she was teasing him. Sara smiled and pushed the garment out of her way. His erection was finally released from its material prison, she wrapped her hand around the base then moved up the shaft squeezing as she went, thumb swirling around the tip using the pre-come as a lubricant.

Reyes moaned against her breast, he decided that she had too many clothes on, the unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them over her hips. Sara kicked her boots off and lifted her hips to allow him to remove the trousers. He reluctantly moved away from her touch to shed his trousers and boots too, Sara moved further up the bed so her head was on the pillows. Reyes crawled up to her, never breaking eye contact, his hands made his way behind her back so he could remove her bra, he undid the clasp on the first attempt and whipped the garment away. “That’s impressive” Sara said raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“Years of practice,” Reyes grinned at her and winked, his lips found her neck again, this time he sucked leaving a purple mark behind. Sara knew what he was up to but right now she didn’t care.

“Reyes stop teasing” she demanded, she needed more attention than just kissing and sucking. He accommodated her request his hand moving down her thigh to the edge of her black cotton briefs, he moved the fabric, his finger ran along her already wet folds teasing her. Sara gasped, her back arched moving her hips upwards, she moaned as Reyes used his thumb to find that sensitive bundle of nerves, he rubbed in small circles applying more and more pressure to drive her crazy. He took his first two fingers and plunged them into her, she moaned even louder, slightly in surprise when he did this. Her hips buckling to his hand as she chased the release she was looking for.  
Reyes turned some of his attention to her nipple again, sucking and gently grazing it with his teeth, she grew hotter under his touch, from the sounds that she was making it was clear she was close. He upped the pressure on her clit and curved his fingers inside her finding that special spot.

“Ahhh fuck, Reyes, I’m…. I’m….” she didn’t even finish her sentence before she exploded, shaking, gripping his hair pulling him closer to her, her muscles contracting around his fingers as he worked through her orgasm. He held her as the spasms subsided. He chuckled as she rubbed her nose against his, “That was…” she started.

“I can tell,” he interrupted looking into her eyes, he kissed her passionately. Sara reached her hand in-between them and lined him up with her entrance, Reyes pushed into her with care until he was buried to the hilt. He gave her time to adjust before moving his hips, she was so tight, so wet he didn’t know how long he would last. Sara loved the feeling of fullness from his cock inside her, she glanced down at the point where their bodies joined and watched as Reyes moved his hips back then snapped them forwards. Sara threw her head back and moaned, the feeling was sensational. Reyes leaned down and kissed her as he moved within her, hips moving back and forth, pace getting quicker. He ran his hands down her thigh and guided her knees up further so he could push deeper.

Sara could feel his cock hitting that spot again, the feeling was pushing her close to the edge again, she glanced up at Reyes, she could see he was holding back waiting for her. She kissed him and then leaned forward and took his ear lobe in her mouth, she kissed and sucked then moaned in his ear “Come for me” she grazed her teeth against the sensitive skin. Reyes quickened his pace, the rhythm that he had originally started with had gone. This was more frantic, he was chasing his release. With the change in rhythm Sara was almost there, he thrusted a couple more times hitting the spot and she came calling his name, seeing stars. Reyes wasn’t too far behind her hips jutting as he spilled deep inside her, moaning her name and what was probably a curse word or two in Spanish. 

He rested his head against her shoulder as he regained his breath and composure. Sara kissed his head, and smiled as she did the same. Eventually he rolled to the side and covered them both with a sheet, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her back into his chest, he took in the smell of her hair and the feel of her in his bed.

“Sara” he started.

“Hmm?” she responded sleepily.

“I… um…” he knew it was the truth, why was it so difficult? “Te amo”

“I love you too Reyes” she responded moving even closer to him.

He kissed her shoulder and sighed, he finally had the woman he’d been pining after, now he just needed to make her stay. Before he knew it, there was a gentle snore coming from Sara. He smiled and settled into a deep sleep.


End file.
